Koma Knomads
The are a duo of Rank B, Restoration-attribute Rare, Merican Yo-kai of the Charming tribe, consisting of and . The Koma Knomads are the mascots of ''Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Knomad Koma seems to resemble the Yo-kai Komasan but with more features. Instead of a white fur, he has a pale indigo colored fur. The hitodama flames are showing a deeper color of blue than that of Komasan. Rather having swirls, he has an indigo stripe across the outer side of both eyes. He carries a yellow backpack rather than a sack and has a green fanny pack rather than a wallet. He has also wears a red bandanna and carries a sign with "NY", the initials for , on it. Knomad Koma is the oldest of the Koma Knomads. Knomad Koma has a similar personality than Komasan and Komajiro, however, Knomad Koma is a little naive and more easily impressed. Knomad Jiro has more resemblance to Komajiro, as well, like Knomad Koma, with more American features. He has pale orange-ish or brown-ish fur and like its brother, rather having swirls like Komajiro, he has stripes across the outside of his eyes, but the stripes are showing a deep orange color. He carries a green colored backpack, wearing a blue bandana around his neck and wears a brown cowboy hat. Knomad Jiro is the youngest of the Koma Knomads. Knomad Jiro has a similar personality than Komasan and Komajiro, however, Knomad Jiro is more aware and smarter. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 The Koma Knomads can be befriended after completing the Sushi-only Request "Knowhere to Go! Knomads Tour BBQ ", after which they can be found outside the sushi restaurant in New Yo-kai City and can be battled once a day for a chance to befriend them. To complete the quest, the player must find and talk to the Koma Knomads in several locations. The locations are as follows: * Chapter 2: South of the grocery store in Southmond Area. The player will automatically start the quest. Scan the area around and fight Dimmy; * Chapter 4: North of the StreetPass apartments in East Cashew Area. Scan the area and fight Babblong; * Chapter 5: In Meadowbrooke Farm; * Chapter 8: East of the blacksmith in Dukesville. Befriend Oh Wheel to complete the quest; * Chapter 9: Outside the sushi restaurant in New Yo-kai City. Buy the most expensive sushi and give it to them, then they will accept to battle the player. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Knomad Koma Knomad Jiro Moveset |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Recovery|Single enemy}} |Stat Increase|-|Single ally|Fills an ally with such a fun feeling, they feel their SPD rising!}} |-|-|Self|Damage boost based on the number of 'Merican Yo-kai.}} Etymology "Koma Knomads" comes from the word Komainu and Nomads, a word describing people who often move from one place to another. Oddly enough the initials K.K is reference to japanese name KK Brothers. K-Koma and K-Jiro is K in front of the dominant partial word in Komasan and Komajiro Knomad Koma and Knomad Jiro is Knomad in from of the dominant partial word in Komasan and Komajiro Trivia *Like the Nosirs, the Koma Knomads count as one Yo-kai together unlike Komasan and Komajiro being counted separately. This is evident by their Soultimate. **In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble though, they're each considered individual Yo-kai. ***Also in Puni Puni, they are the only Yo-kai which can link their Wib Wobs with each other, likely due to them being counted as one Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 3. *Since they are a variation of Komasan and Komajiro, they retain their Japanese verbal tick despite having an English one as well. *In the English version of Yo-kai Watch 3, the Koma Knomads seem to be also voiced by the same voice actors for Komasan and Komajiro. *The Koma Knomads are currently the only Yo-kai mascot to not get a variant in Yo-kai Watch World. In Other languages Koma Knomands Knomand Koma Knomand Jiro Category:Charming Tribe Category:'Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Komainu Category:Group Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai